<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clipped Feathers (But They'll Grow Back) by butterfly_wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754346">Clipped Feathers (But They'll Grow Back)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings'>butterfly_wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Self-Indulgent, aka the daichi senpai fic that no one knew they needed, flightless crow era, i just think tashiro and kurokawa are neat okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurokawa Hiroki might only be in his second year, but hearing the new first years loudly declare that they want to go to Nationals makes him feel…something. </p><p>or, Sawamura, Suga, and Asahi (and Karasuno's growth) through the eyes of their old captain, along with the weird mixture of feelings that surrounds Kurokawa every time Tashiro talks to him. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>for haikyuu week day seven: fly! (free day lol)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tashiro Hidemi/Kurokawa Hiroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clipped Feathers (But They'll Grow Back)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kurokawa Hiroki might only be in his second year, but hearing the new first years loudly declare that they want to go to Nationals makes him feel…something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not hope, that’s for sure. As Karasuno currently is, they have no chance. They’re coach-less and manager-less, not to mention that each year fewer and fewer people join. This year, it’s just three kids, one with high high hopes, and two others who seem inspired by the one with those high high hopes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yeah. He tilts his head at Tashiro, who looks…excited, actually? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa looks away from the glowing Tashiro. It’s not that he dislikes volleyball, or even Tashiro himself, or any of that. It’s just. Realistically speaking, the current Karasuno doesn’t have much of a chance. They can’t arrange practice matches, they’re stuck coaching themselves, and there’s no one who can help them (Takeda-sensei tries his best, but really, he knows nothing about volleyball, and he doesn’t have much authority as a young literature teacher in the high school volleyball scene. Plus, it’s his first year teaching, and the poor man is completely frazzled). Tashiro runs himself ragged to keep this club afloat; Kurokawa knows that much (he’s spent too much time trying to help Tashiro wherever he can). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t understand <em>why </em>Tashiro spends so much time trying to win when winning seems nigh impossible. They have nothing. They aren’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> No matter how hard they try, the truth stares boldly back at them: they’re flightless now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa looks away from the eager first years and wonders how long will it be before the desire to go to Nationals gets crushed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Um.” Sawamura seems a little nervous, but there’s determination in his eyes and resolve in his soul. Kurokawa watches as Tashiro straightens almost immediately. “Tashiro-senpai, I found someone who can be our manager!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Of all the things Kurokawa expected Sawamura to say, it certainly wasn’t…that. Then again, everything that the first year has said so far has been rather unexpected. First, he declared that he wanted to go to Nationals; that he had chosen Karasuno because he’d seen their matches on tv. He wanted to stay after and practice; he and the other two first-years promised to go to Nationals at some point; and now…he’d found them a manager? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro’s face lights up. “Really?” He asks, grabbing Sawamura’s hands in excitement. “That’s amazing!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Her name is Shimizu Kiyoko,” Sawamura replies. “She’s just outside!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A slight girl with her dark hair in pigtails and glasses slowly steps into the gym. “Shimizu Kiyoko,” she says softly, bowing to the team. “Pleased to meet you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro, of course, drops Sawamura’s hands and runs to grab poor Shimizu’s. “Thank you so much!” He practically shouts, and Kurokawa thinks he can see tears gathering in their captain’s eyes. “I’m Tashiro Hidemi! Let me show you around!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Shimizu nods, and Tashiro takes off on an excited tour of the gym. He’s talking so much and so fast that Kurokawa feels bad for Shimizu. Poor girl. She has no idea what she’s gotten herself into. A falling apart team that’s going no where, fast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still, he thinks, turning the ball over in his hands, it would be nice for Tashiro to have some help around here. He’s been running around by himself for too long (Kurokawa will deny his willingness to help Tashiro for as long as he can). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Shimizu Kiyoko turns out to be a blessing in disguise. She lightens Tashiro’s load considerably, and she always stays during practice, doing her best to help them. Takeda-sensei likes her too, praising her for her quiet reliability and how quickly she takes to everything. So Kurokawa can’t say that he minds having her around (that’s a lie. Shimizu Kiyoko is the best thing that has happened to them in a while. They almost feel like a real team.). Their new manager is nice and helpful, slowly carving out a spot for herself as she learns how to manage a crumbling volleyball team. Plus, Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane are all determined to make it to Nationals (they won’t. Kurokawa knows this, Tashiro knows this. Why are they trying? Why is he indulging them? It’s only going to end in failure).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Even so, Tashiro sometimes stays after to practice with their determined first years, so every so often Kurokawa will stay too. As long as Tashiro is there. Kurokawa doesn’t really want to practice alone with the first years (they’re nice, but. But. Kurokawa has said that this will end in failure, so. Why is he trying?). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But if Tashiro can stay sometimes, then perhaps, so can he (It has nothing to do with Tashiro’s wide smile whenever he agrees to stay after and practice just a little longer. Nothing). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Spring Qualifiers arrive. Tashiro tells them—too enthusiastically, he thinks—that their goal should be Nationals. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’re not going to make it that far,” Kurokawa tells him flatly. “Shouldn’t we set our sights a little lower?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro looks at him, his eyes watering, his mouth wobbling. “S-somehow,” he starts to say, before bursting into tears. “Somehow! I feel like I should be upset! But this is the first time you’ve shown any desire for volleyball goals!” He wipes his eyes on his jacket sleeve. “Why am I so happy, even though you disagreed?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane all look like they’re somewhere between totally fired up, concerned, and also perhaps a little nervous (okay, the nervousness is all Azumane). Kurokawa sighs. Why is Tashiro like this? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fine,” he concedes. “Nationals, right?” He looks at Tashiro, whose eyes widen, before turning his gaze to the three first years. “Nationals is the goal.” He looks away from the first years, who are all looking at him with some mixture of awe and concern and determination (yes, the concern is definitely just Azumane), and sighs again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The things he does for this team. Nationals. Totally unrealistic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At least, with how they are now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nationals,” he repeats, and nods. “Let’s clean up. We have to get up early tomorrow.” He casts a glance at Tashiro before poking his shoulder. “And you. Stop crying, captain. We need to hurry up and get some rest.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro’s entire body practically lights up. “Okay!” He shouts. “Let’s go, team! Let’s show them what Karasuno can do!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They lose, of course. It’s over quickly, just as Kurokawa suspected. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But seeing the crying Tashiro and the defeated first years makes Kurokawa wish he’d played a little harder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He sort of wishes that they could have more time. That Tashiro could have more time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Maybe he should have joined more of those extra practices that Sawamura, Suga, and Azumane held. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kurokawa,” Tashiro says. It’s the day of his graduation. Kurokawa had only come to give Tashiro a proper good-bye. “Promise me. Promise me that you’ll do everything you can to help prepare them for Nationals.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Why, he wants to say. Why should I, when our chances are near-impossible? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he’s always had a soft spot for Tashiro, loathe as he may be to admit it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I still think that’s unrealistic,” he grumbles. “But Sawamura, Suga, and Azumane want to make it. So…” He offers Tashiro a small smile. “I think that I can do my best to give them a shot.” He pauses, then adds, “Provided we get some more first years. We’re really small and weak as it is.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t say that!” Tashiro cries, lightly smacking his shoulder. “I believe that we can! If only we had…” He stops, before rushing on. “Practiced more, and ran more drills, or—” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You gave it your all, senpai,” he says, cutting Tashiro off. “You figured out practices for us. You came up with drills. You did everything you could do give us a fighting chance.” You worked so hard, is what he doesn’t say. You worked harder than anyone normally would, given your position. You gave it everything you had and more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa could be captain three years in a row and still not pour in the same amount of effort that Tashiro had spent on keeping the volleyball club afloat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He wonders if Tashiro knows that (he hopes Tashiro knows that). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro’s eyes are watering again, and Kurokawa wants to scream. Please, do not cry again, he thinks desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Now it’s my turn to carry on your legacy,” he continues, hoping he can prevent the waterworks. “I’ll do my best to take care of them, so that they can someday go to Nationals.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro…bursts into tears. Of course. He’d cried when they lost; he’d cried when he said good-bye to the volleyball team. Of course he’d cry now too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kurokawa,” Tashiro says, wiping his eyes. “I believe in you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You shouldn’t,” Kurokawa replies. “Karasuno won’t get to Nationals under my captaincy. But under <em>their</em> captaincy…” He thinks about the defeated tears in the first years’ eyes, the way Sawamura had clenched his fist and Azumane had bit his lip and Suga had glared at the man who mocked them as the flightless crows (they had tasted defeat, but they weren’t going to let that stop them. In some ways, they were so much like Tashiro. Kurokawa is not like that, never has been, never will be. All he can do is keep them afloat until it’s their turn). “Then, they might have a chance.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So negative, Kurokawa,” Tashiro says. He offers a wide smile, and despite his tear stained cheeks, it’s genuine and warm, happy even. “You’ll be fine. Karasuno can get stronger, and we will fly once more.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not. It takes more than just sheer determination. We still don’t even have a coach.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kurokawaaa,” Tashiro whines, dragging out the last syllable of his name longer than necessary. “Let me know if you need anything, okay? I’ll help you. Just message me, whenever you need something. I made up drills and I planned practices and I’ve coordinated with Shimizu, and Takeda-sensei is always in your corner, and—” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tashiro.” Kurokawa looks at him, his former captain, his senpai who always believed that they could do great things in spite of the unsurmountable odds. An optimistic fool, although Kurokawa can’t say that he thinks ill of him for that. “I’ll stay in touch. Promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro grins. “I’ll hold you to that, you know,” he says. “Ahh! Knew there was a reason you were my favorite.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thought that title went to Sawamura,” Kurokawa shoots back wryly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro’s face softens. “You’re my favorite,” he replies, reaching out to grab Kurokawa’s hand. “Sawamura’s great and I’m proud to call him my underclassman, but he’s not…you. He never could be.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa looks down at their intertwined hands, and something twists in his gut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There’s a lot of things that Kurokawa could say right now. He could say “what do you mean by that” and he could say “are you sure about this” and he could say “why me, when I barely even supported your dream to get to Nationals” and he could say “you’re graduating, you’re leaving, you don’t get to tell me that I’m your favorite now”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he doesn’t say any of that. He never was one to be brave, or one to seize chances. If anything, he is a coward and he’s complacent in his own mediocrity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He pulls away, his gaze focusing on the grey-blue sky overhead and the slowly sinking sun on the horizon. Without looking back at Tashiro, he says, very softly, “I’ll look after them for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The wind rustles through his hair, and Kurokawa adds, “I promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He does not look at Tashiro. Instead, he tacks on a polite good-bye, and walks away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He has never been brave, but something about that good-bye made him wish he had been. At night, he holds his phone close to his chest, and wills himself to stop thinking about Tashiro. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro never leaves his thoughts anyways. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There’s seven new first years. A record, he thinks. Where did they all come from? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m Nishinoya Yuu, from Chidoriyama!” The shortest of the bunch says. “I play libero!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And isn’t <em>that </em>a surprise? Chidoriyama’s Nishinoya Yuu was undoubtedly one of the best liberos in his year. How had he ended up here, instead of at one of the powerhouse schools? Wouldn’t his skills be better suited to somewhere like Aoba Johsai? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, from Ojitsu! I’m a wing spiker!” Shouts a boy with light fuzzy blond hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The other five are less…exuberant. There’s Ennoshita Chikara, Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito, Kimura Masayoshi, and Sugaya Sousuke. Unlike Tanaka and Nishinoya, the other five are simply content to play, and they do not aim as high as Nishinoya and Tanaka (plus, they’re much more mild-mannered). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Our old captain wanted to take Karasuno to nationals,” Kurokawa tells the team on the first day. Behind him, Sawmura, Suga, and Azumane are nodding furiously. Of course they are, he thinks. Tashiro would be proud of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He looks at the seven new first years, and says, “So we all have to try our best. Now that that’s said, we don’t have a coach, so I’m going to lead practice.” What had Tashiro done? Oh, right. “Practice with each other. A team has to work together.” He remembers that much, at least. Tashiro always said that they spent too much time not practicing together, as a team. “We’re going to work on receives today,” he finishes lamely. “Pair up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> What is he even doing? Tashiro would have been so much better at this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nishinoya and Tanaka both look moved, anyways, so he counts that as a win. The second years immediately gather themselves up and start discussing strategy. Kurokawa floats around a bit, chats with Shimizu, and checks up on the new first years a little too. Nishinoya and Tanaka are already well on their way to becoming best friends. They’re both loud and a little too chaotic but Kurokawa doesn’t think that he minds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After practice—though the second years (true to form) ask to stay behind, promising to clean and lock up behind them—Kurokawa pulls out his phone, and sends a quick message to Tashiro (it’s the first thing he’s said to Tashiro since their good-bye a few weeks ago. He tries not to dwell on it). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he thinks (that’s a lie, he <em>knows</em>) that Tashiro would be pleased to hear about their strong new libero. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As he makes his way home, he looks at the sky and considers the seven new players, one of whom will definitely be a regular. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s funny, how Kurokawa can feel the changes coming to Karasuno. If Nishinoya gets along well with the team, and Sawamura, Suga, and Azumane continue to improve and grow, and if the other new first years are also skilled in volleyball (Tanaka in particular seemed promising)…maybe, in the future, Karasuno could take flight once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His phone buzzes, and Kurokawa pulls it out to check. Sure enough, it’s a message from Tashiro, exclaiming that Karasuno definitely has a chance to go to Nationals. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro was always too hopeful, Kurokawa thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If Karasuno goes to nationals, it won’t be while Kurokawa is on the team. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Even so, he smiles at his phone, and responds to Tashiro. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And then the old coach Ukai comes out of retirement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Suddenly, Kurokawa thinks that they have a chance, and he understands Tashiro better now. If they could all just keep trying, keep playing, keep fighting—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If they give it their all—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then they could stand a chance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His texts to Tashiro that night are more enthusiastic than he normally is, but he can’t help it. The idea of victory, of having a shot…it seems tangible now. It seems like something they can do. It’s no longer a pipe dream. They have a coach; they have strong players; they have determination and a manager and everything that they were missing when he first arrived. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They have a chance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If they just could keep trying—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two first years leave. They don’t come back. It’s a quiet, simple affair; the two of them simply hand in their resignations, apologize, and leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That night, Kurokawa has to restrain himself from telling Tashiro all about it. Tashiro always said that he wanted to come by, maybe meet the old Ukai, and check up on the underclassmen, but it never happens. Tashiro is busy, and Kurokawa doesn’t want to pressure him, as much as he would like to see Tashiro again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Besides, he senses that Kimura and Sugaya will not be the last disappearances. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That doesn’t stop him from wanting to hear what Tashiro would make of the whole situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Three more first years leave. Their exit is subtle, and even less obvious than Kimura and Sugaya’s. Kinoshita was never able to make Thursday practice due to family affairs, but at some point it becomes more than just once a week. Narita falls behind in his schoolwork, and soon he’s no longer coming to practices. Ennoshita simply misses practice once, then twice, and soon he too stops showing up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tanaka and Nishinoya try to bring Ennoshita back. He hears about their fight in the hallway, hears about how they knocked the vice principle’s wig off and nearly broke a window but actually did break a vase. He can’t believe they did something so reckless (he’s secretly impressed by the duo’s capacity to cause chaos). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro would probably say that since Kurokawa is captain, he ought to go and talk to Ennoshita himself. Kurokawa considers this, then decides not to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He kind of gets it. Ukai is intense, and Ennoshita…Ennoshita had clearly been struggling from the change. Same with Kinoshita and Narita. It isn’t what they signed up for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He can’t say he blames them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But if Chikara comes back, Hisashi and Kazuhito will too,” Nishinoya complains during a water break. “I like having them around.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah!” Tanaka tosses his water bottle into the air and catches it. “They’re our friends, after all!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa sighs. “They made their decision, Tanaka, Nishinoya.” He takes a sip of water. “But if they want to come back, well. The door’s open.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You tell him that!” Nishinoya hisses. “Chikara won’t even talk to me!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He runs away every time we get close!” Tanaka adds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s up to him,” Kurokawa says softly. “I don’t control him.” He looks at the water bottle in his hands. “Don’t go getting into any more fights. We need you two on the team.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They mumble something that sounds acquiescence, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that they’re unhappy about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Karasuno is getting stronger, slowly but surely. Kurokawa can feel it. He actually tells Tashiro this, tells him that he should come to their next game, that he should swing by practice at some point. Tashiro is still so busy, but he promises to try and clear a space in his schedule and visit. Kurokawa pretends that that thought doesn’t please him more than it should. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And then Coach Ukai collapses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Just like that, they’re back at square one, but this time, they’ve lost over half the first years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro would cry, in his position. He would cry over having lost the chance once more, of having come so close, of having given his all only for everything to fall apart once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa is not Tashiro. Instead, he takes a deep breath, and takes over once more as the coach. If Tashiro could spend a year playing both captain and coach, then Kurokawa can spend a few months managing both roles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so, he’s not actually that unaffected by the entire affair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He actually calls Tashiro that night, for the first time since Tashiro graduated, and sits on his bathroom floor and finally tells Tashiro everything. About Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were training with an unmatched enthusiasm, and Sawamura and Suga and Azumane, who took to Ukai’s training like a fish takes to water, and Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita’s slow disappearance from the team. He tells him how Shimizu had had someone to properly teach her to manage a team in spite of her having it mostly figured out at that point anyways, and how it suddenly felt like Nationals could be more than a set of empty words. He ignores the few tears that escape from his eyes as he spills the entire sorry story of the definitely flightless crows to Tashiro. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think…I think I understand you better,” he chokes out at the end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s okay to be upset,” Tashiro replies after a few seconds. “After all…volleyball means something to you, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa says, “It felt like…for once…I wanted to fight for something, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m glad,” Tashiro says. “It’s okay to be upset, you know.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know.” Kurokawa takes in a ragged breath. “Well, that’s the team. How are you doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> From the other end, he can hear Tashiro smile as he launches into a spiel about his work. Kurokawa closes his eyes and lets Tashiro’s voice wash over him, soothing the jagged disappointment from Ukai’s collapse. It makes him feel like he’s in his second year again, listening to Tashiro explain something he learned in his classes as he eats his lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s a nice feeling. Kurokawa hadn’t realized that he missed it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He knows how to run practice, and thanks to Coach Ukai, he has a better sense of what they should be trying to do during practice anyways. So he takes a deep breath, and steps back into the role of coach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s the captain. He can’t let his team down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> (Even if it feels like he already has.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ennoshita pokes his head in through the gym door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey,” he says softly, cheeks flushed, eyes downcast, hands fidgeting. “Sorry about missing practice…I—” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa cuts him off. “Put on your practice clothes if you want to practice,” he tells him. He will scold, later, in private. But for now, he’s relieved to have him back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He sees the way Ennoshita’s face lifts, and watches as he runs off. Good. Kurokawa thinks he’s glad, that Ennoshita decided to return. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ennoshita returns, dressed in the white t-shirt and black shorts, and, to make things even better, he’s followed by Kinoshita and Narita. The three of them bow their heads at Kurokawa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Make sure you stretch properly,” is all he tells them, and watches as Nishinoya and Tanaka immediately descend on the three returnees, laughing and shouting like maniacs. He can’t help but smile. Finally, he has some decent news for Tashiro. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They don’t make it to Nationals (of course they don’t. They never could, not as they are now). But they make it through the preliminaries and they even make it into the top eight in Miyagi but they get completely shut down by Datekou (Azumane seems especially despondent after their loss. Kurokawa reminds him not to dwell on it). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Up above, in the stands, he sees Tashiro. He’s crying a little, but he seems proud of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa bows his head to the audience. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you all for coming,” he says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Keep coming, he thinks. Because in the future, Karasuno might be able to get farther than this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He might be done with Karasuno, but Karasuno isn’t finished. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Some time during his reign as captain, Sawamura had asked him something. Kurokawa can’t recall the exact question, but what he does remember, ironically, is what he told Sawamura. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dealing with people can be tough, but kindness alone isn’t going to cut it,” he had said. It was something that had struck him during old Coach Ukai’s training regimens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Now, though, he’s handing over captaincy to one of the most determined members of the team. He smiles fondly at Sawamura. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re going to be a great captain,” he tells him, patting his shoulder. “I’m rooting for you.” Then he smiles. “So is Tashiro, actually. We’ll both be watching.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sawamura bows to him. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa takes a moment to take him in. He remembers how two years ago, a skinnier, still gangly, fourteen year old version of Sawamura had stood in this very gym and declared that his goal was to get to Nationals. Now, Sawamura’s filled out a bit, grown out of the baby fat and started to fill out his shoulders and thighs. He’s ready to lead, Kurokawa thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good luck,” he says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sawamura flashes him a grin and a thumbs up. “We won’t lose,” he promises. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa smiles. “You better not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He hears that a few days later, Azumane officially quit volleyball, too upset by the Datekou loss to continue. Sawamura says that Nishinoya left the same day, too angry to play without their ace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m sorry, senpai,” Sawamura says, looking more defeated than Kurokawa has ever seen him. “I don’t…it’ll take a miracle to win Nationals next year.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa looks at him and nods in sympathy. He’s not like Tashiro, who would probably tell him that they could still pull it off. But he knows that there could still be a chance, however minuscule, and Sawamura could use that hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You still have the incoming first years. I would have never expected Nishinoya to end up here. Maybe there will be another miracle kid,” he reminds Sawamura. It’s true. Nishinoya is a miracle, the kind that Kurokawa (and Tashiro) would have never expected. If it happened once, it could happen again (unlikely, but. Fate is a tricky thing). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sawamura mulls it over, before standing up and flashing a grin. “Thanks. I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa watches him go. He wonders if he’ll be alright. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It would be nice, he thinks, if Karasuno could get to Nationals under Sawamura. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he doubts it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After he quits the volleyball team, he only has a few more things to finish up–namely, high school–before he can graduate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Graduation itself is a nice affair. The team comes to support him and say good-bye. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita wish him good luck in all his future endeavors, and he reminds them to play well and not let fear get the best of them. Tanaka also comes, even tugging Nishinoya along. They give him an enthusiastic hug that lasts a little too long for his liking (but they’re good kids, so he can’t be too mad). Nishinoya does not mention that he quit the volleyball team. Kurokawa pretends to be unaware of that development.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sawamura and Suga come to see him off too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Take care of the team,” he tells them. “I have faith in you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Suga grins. “We’ll make you proud to call us your juniors!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thanks for leading us this year,” Sawamura says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa shrugs. “No problem. It was an interesting year.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He does not mention Azumane’s absence. Judging from the way Sawamura and Suga have similar frowns on their faces, it’s bothering both of them more than it bothers Kurokawa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still, it’s weird to see them as a duo instead of a trio. It makes Kurokawa feel…odd. Unsettled, perhaps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The three of them always wanted to go to Nationals, and the fact that Azumane would simply quit like that…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good luck out there,” Suga says. “Don’t be a stranger.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thanks.” Kurokawa grins. “Good luck next year."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As it turns out, Kurokawa might have been done with Karasuno, but Karasuno, by all means, wasn’t finished at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It turns out that they were finally learning how to fly once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He hears the news from Tashiro, of all people. His old captain calls him and Kurokawa stares at the phone like it’s a mistake, before carefully lifting the phone up and answering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hel-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “KARASUNO BEAT SHIRATORIZAWA!” Tashiro shouts into his ear, while Kurokawa wrestles with the unbidden flood of emotions of having his old crush who he never truly got over calling him out of the blue. It really wasn’t a mistake. “They did it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa stares at his phone. There’s no way he just heard those words come out of Tashiro’s mouth. “That’s impossible.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Karasuno!! They won against Shiratorizawa!” Tashiro shouts. He’s tearing up. Of course he is. His heart is too big for him, and he feels too much. “They’re going to Nationals!!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s what Kurokawa always liked about him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They’ll get slaughtered,” Kurokawa says, feeling slow horror creep over him as he recalls what he’s heard about Nationals. “There’s. There’s no way Karasuno can win.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His underclassmen are going to get utterly obliterated. When was the last time Karasuno was able to go to Nationals? Do they even have a coach now? Kurokawa’s head spins with unanswered questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But getting to Nationals <em>was</em> their goal…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s what they said about Shiratorizawa, you know,” Tashiro remarks. “Karasuno was supposed to be a nobody. And yet they’ve made it to Nationals. They beat Shiratorizawa; they’re representing Miyagi at Nationals! Sawamura did it!!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa stops and considers. That is also true. Shiratorizawa was a powerhouse. He’d heard their ace in particular was extremely powerful. “You really think they have a chance?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro practically sings through the phone. “Of course they do,” he says. “If anyone could get Karasuno through Nationals, it’s Sawamura.” He sounds so confident. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I didn’t…get a chance to watch the game,” Kurokawa confesses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You have to,” Tashiro exclaims, his excitement carrying through the phone. “It was incredible. Five sets!! Deuces!! They have this new setter and a really tall middle blocker and…” Kurokawa’s lost him, as Tashiro gushes about just how much Karasuno has grown in the past, and how proud he is of their old underclassmen. Tashiro talks about how he got to see Shiratorizawa, with Ushijima Wakatoshi, who represented Japan in the National Youth Training Camp, lose. To Karasuno. To his (to their) old underclassmen. He saw them fight tooth and nail; he saw them lose their tall blond middle blocker; he saw their setter sit out for a bit (“Which meant that Suga was put in!! Suga!!”); and he watched them bleed and sweat and scream and he saw Sawamura’s solid receives, better than they were in Tashiro’s memories; and he saw a tiny first-year practically soar across the court but most importantly…he got to see Karasuno <em>fly</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “In two years, Karasuno had grown into a monster,” Tashiro declares, voice thick with emotion. “Kurokawa, we have to go see them. Will you come to Nationals with me? So we can watch their first game?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What—” Kurokawa sighs, but Tashiro isn’t the only one who wants to see them. Kurokawa is already searching for match highlights on his television, and he’s also in the process of searching for the high school volleyball Spring Finals information. “Fine. When is it? We better purchase our tickets and clear our calendars.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You do want to go!” Tashiro exclaims. He’s crying again. Of course he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa smiles. “It’ll be good to see them again,” he says. “They all played well, from what it sounds like. I’ll have to find match recaps and watch.” They must have been amazing out there, he thinks. It sure sounds like they were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He wants to tell them in person. He wants to see their growth for himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They seized their chance,” Tashiro says between hiccup-y sobs. “Sawamura…I’m so proud of him!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And you’ll get the chance to tell him in person,” Kurokawa reminds him, already looking to purchase tickets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The day they’re scheduled to go to Nationals sets Kurokawa’s nerves on fire. He can’t stop stressing over everything and he spends far longer picking out clothes than he has to. It’s not just because he’s afraid of seeing Tashiro again. He’s nervous about seeing the team that he left behind, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Was he even a good captain for them? Is it right, that he should say “Those are my underclassmen. I was fortunate enough to play with them”? Did he really do anything for them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At some point, he swallows down his nerves and rushes to the Shinkansen station, because Tashiro has already texted him to let him know that he was waiting for him. As soon as he gets there, he begins scanning the crowds, searching for the familiar head of curly hair that he hasn’t seen in…it’s been almost two years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Is it normal to be nervous when meeting up with a former crush? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa swallows down his nerves and forces himself to remain calm. Where is Tashiro, anyways? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kurokawa!” Tashiro calls, and Kurokawa turns around to see his former captain waving enthusiastically at him as he hurries over. “It’s good to see you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You too,” Kurokawa tells him, taking in the way Tashiro stands a little straighter now, yet exuberance still clings to him like a familiar coat. He’s grown up, slimmed in some ways and rounded out in others, but his hair is still a familiar nest of brown curls and he still smiles widely. “How have you been?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good,” Tashiro tells him honestly. “Things are going really well, I just got a new apartment!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s good,” Kurokawa says. “Glad you’re doing well for yourself.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thanks! Are you ready to see Karasuno again?” Tashiro asks. Kurokawa follows him onto the train platform, where they wait for it to arrive. “Can you believe that they actually made it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You always said that that was the goal,” Kurokawa reminds him. He’s surprised at how easy it is to fall back into this easy conversational rhythm that he and Tashiro once had. It’s as if they never separated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And they made it a reality,” Tashiro exclaims. “I can’t believe they actually made it!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m sure you told them to try their hardest,” Kurokawa remarks drily. “You were always optimistic like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And you were always such a pessimist,” Tashiro replies. “You thought Nationals was unrealistic.” He grins. “But look! They made it to Nationals! Against all odds, they made it happen!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I knew it wasn’t going to happen under my captaincy,” Kurokawa corrects. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro laughs. “Sure you did. I don’t think you ever had much faith in Sawamura, either.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa sighs as he follows Tashiro into the train. “I believe I said there was a chance.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, yes.” Tashiro waves his hand at him. “Who cares? It doesn’t change the fact that you had little faith in them.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We didn’t even have a coach, Tashiro.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro sits down, patting the seat next to him. “They have one now,” he tells him. “His name is Ukai Keishin, and he’s the old Coach Ukai’s grandson. Have you had the chance to see all the new changes Karasuno has made? They’re incredible.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No,” Kurokawa says. He turns to Tashiro and grins. “Tell me about them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Karasuno at Nationals…it’s hard to believe that that was the same team he captained last year. But they’ve got a coach now, as well as a new manager. Down on the court, there’s a petite blonde girl sitting where Shimizu should be. There’s also four new first years, most notably a new setter who was apparently invited to the all-youth training camp this year (he learned all this from a very excited Tashiro). There’s even a little cheering section for Karasuno, and, he notes, they even have the black banner reading “Fly” hanging off the stands again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Karasuno of this year is very different from the Karasuno from last year. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They see Shimizu in the cheering section, and she gives them a very polite bow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I had to collect Hinata’s shoes,” she informs them, and Kurokawa decides not to question it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He spends the game in quiet amazement. Karasuno is something else. Sawamura, Azumane, and Suga have all grown up splendidly. Tanaka shaved his head, and now he’s practically bald. Nishinoya is practically unstoppable as their libero (but he’s the Guardian Deity; he always was too good for the Karasuno that was, but for the Karasuno that is…). The first-year setter is something of a genius too, once he hits his stride anyways; and the two first-year middle blockers are…well, for lack of a better word, monsters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro won’t stop crying and shouting and pointing the entire match, but Kurokawa can forgive him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s worth it, seeing how excited Tashiro is, as well as how dedicated and improved Karasuno is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sawamura!” Tashiro wails. “I’m so proud!” He proceeds to spew out some unintelligible ramblings, probably more praise and delight over their former underclassmen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa says, “I can’t understand you.” Tashiro ignores him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At some point, Tashiro settles down, making small talk with the other fans and cheering, but he and Kurokawa spend a lot of time studying how their underclassmen have grown up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Azumane grew up very nicely,” Tashiro says thoughtfully. “His hair is good in a bun. He looks incredibly strong now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa hums. When Tashiro left, Azumane was still a round-faced baby, and his hair was barely long enough to tie back and prevent it from falling in his face. But really, Karasuno as a whole has grown up very well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Of course, Tashiro loses his absolute shit when Suga comes out, his hands flailing as even more tears pour out of his eyes and he frantically points at Suga while also tugging at Kurokawa’s arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can see Suga, yes,” Kurokawa tells him, but Tashiro’s too overcome with emotions to calm down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I was so worried that we wouldn’t get to see him play!” Tashiro cries. “He’s so good! Sugaaaaaaa! Hit a nice serve!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He looks at Shimada-san and Takinoue-san, who introduced themselves as fellow alumni of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. “I’m so sorry about him,” he says, bowing his head. “He’s excited about his underclassmen. He was captain the year Sawamura, Suga, and Azumane joined the team.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Takinoue just laughs. “We’re all proud of Karasuno,” he replies. “That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Suga!” Tashiro cries again, and Kurokawa sighs but turns to him and pats his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shhh, just watch him play,” Kurokawa grumbles. “We are going to congratulate them after the match. We agreed to this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right,” Tashiro says, and he actually leans into Kurokawa. Kurokawa feels his heart stop and wills himself to stay calm with Tashiro against him. Can he put his arm around him? Are they…does this mean anything? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He spends the rest of the game trying not panic before Karasuno wins their game, and then Tashiro’s on his feet and cheering and screaming (and crying, of course). Kurokawa would be lying if he says that he remains seated—no, he too jumps to his feet and celebrates with the rest of the audience, while Karasuno celebrates down below. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He knew that they would find a way to fly again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He just can’t believe that he’s fortunate enough to witness it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro looks over at him, beaming, and Kurokawa grins back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sawamura! Suga! Azumane!” Tashiro is waving so hard and fast that Kurokawa is worried that his arms will fall off. “You guys did great!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Senpai!” Sawamura leads his entire team over to them and bows. “You came!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wow,” Tashiro breathes out. “You grew up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What—what’s that mean?” Sawamura asks, looking a little panicked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’ve gotten really big,” Tashiro says. “I feel like you’re still the same height, but you got bigger.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?” Sawamura looks worried, suddenly, and Kurokawa would step in to help his clueless upperclassman, but before he can, he’s accosted by five unruly (okay, only two are actually unruly) second years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kurokawa-senpai!” Nishinoya and Tanaka shout in unison, but it’s Ennoshita who grabs the back of their jerseys (probably to prevent the inevitable jump-hug combo that would have likely knocked him over) and makes them all bow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s good to see you again!” Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all yell (he wonders if they planned it. Judging from the way it doesn’t end all at once, it likely wasn’t) in unison. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You guys were amazing,” he says truthfully. “You’ve all grown up really, really well.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Did you see us beat Shiratorizawa?!” Tanaka demands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes,” he tells them, smiling. “Congratulations. You should all be proud of yourselves.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All of them practically light up. “Thanks!” They say, a jumble of loud voices and cheerful noise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We have to go eat, but you should come back sometime!” Nishinoya tells him, and then he and Tanaka, followed by Kinoshita and Narita, are moving off in search of food. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ennoshita, however, lingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Did you want to talk to me?” Kurokawa asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah.” Ennoshita rubs the back of his neck. “Um. Where you scared, Kurokawa-senpai? When you became captain?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa blinks. “Why? Are you going to be captain next year?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah.” Ennoshita’s blushing a little. “I asked Daichi about it, but. Well. He’s Daichi.” There’s something akin to awe in his tone, or maybe a little bit of self-loathing. Kurokawa isn’t sure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What did Daichi say?” Kurokawa asks him, watching the way Ennoshita bites his lip and looks at the floor for a few moments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He said…he said that I replaced him during the Wakunan match,” Ennoshita says finally. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa hadn’t heard that, but he thinks that it is an answer in and of itself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There’s your answer,” Kurokawa tells him. “Of course I was scared. I could never be Tashiro.” He glances back at Tashiro. “Tashiro had much higher hopes than I ever had.” Ennoshita nods, and Kurokawa smiles. “But you replaced Sawamura during a match, you know? That means something. You’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ennoshita grins. “Thanks,” he says. “It was nice seeing you again, Kurokawa-senpai.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With another polite bow, Ennoshita is off, presumably to chase down Tanaka and Noya (and maybe Kinoshita and Narita too). Kurokawa watches him go, before he slips back to Tashiro, Sawamura, Azumane, and Suga, eyeing the tall first years (and that short middle blocker, who is amazing in his own right) who walk off with the second years in search of lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Those are some tall first years. Sure, he’s still taller than two of them, but the (smart, decidedly-not Suga, miracle kid) setter will probably outgrow him soon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The rookie setter and the short middle blocker,” he asks them, and they all turn to him. “Who are they?” The chemistry between the pair was unfathomable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kageyama, the setter, is just an all-around amazing player,” Sawamura tells them, grinning. “He’s a candidate for the All-Japan youth team.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why did he choose our team?!” Tashiro asks, sounding slightly distressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Suga looks exhausted just thinking about it. “There’s…ah…all sorts of unfortunate reasons for that,” he informs them, and both Azumane and Sawamura nod their heads. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “As for the short middle blocker…” Sawamura trails off. “How to describe him…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “A spunky kid,” Suga offers up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “An athletic monster,” Azumane suggests. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What about in middle school?” Kurokawa asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, he was a total nobody then,” Sawamura says with a casual shrug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Huh.” Kurokawa looks back at the first years and wonders just what happened in the year he was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, you guys are amazing!” Tashiro exclaims. “I’m so proud of you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah,” Kurokawa says. “We better get going, but it was very nice seeing you all again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Make sure you’re eating well!” Tashiro says. “Play your hardest! Have fun! I believe in you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa nudges him gently. “Make sure you win,” he tells them, and smiles as Tashiro follows him. “We’ll be watching.” He waves at Karasuno, the new Karasuno with their flight feathers all grown in and their dreams becoming reality, and smiles as they wave back, before vanishing, ready to conquer another monster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kurokawa!” Tashiro exclaims as they leave. “I wanted to tell them that!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa can’t help it: he lets out a short laugh. “Next time,” he says. “They’ve done well.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah,” Tashiro agrees. “They’ve learned how to fly.” He wipes his eyes. “I knew…I knew they could do it. I knew Karasuno wasn’t finished.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There’s a thousand things Kurokawa could say, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just reaches out and grabs his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro stares at their hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sorry–”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t be,” Tashiro says, and he keeps walking, still holding Kurokawa’s hand. “Where was I?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Karasuno wasn’t finished,” Kurokawa prompts him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right! I’m proud of them,” Tashiro continues. “I’m glad that I can look at them, and say, ‘those are my underclassmen.’ It’s too vain of me to think that I had a hand in it, but I got to see their progress, and that’s enough for me, you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa looks at Tashiro, his over-emotional, optimistic former captain who he never got over, and smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think…you had a bigger effect on them than you realize,” he tells him. “You left a pretty big impact on me, after all. For Sawamura…I’m sure he always liked you better than he liked me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro beams. “But as for how far Karasuno has gotten…it’s all him. He came to Karasuno, wanting to go to Nationals. Remember how bold his statement seemed when we first met him? And yet he went ahead and did it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He certainly did, Kurokawa thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sawamura Daichi declared that he wanted to go to Nationals, and then he made it happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He hopes that Karasuno can win Nationals. It’s what they deserve, after all. Not him, of course. But Sawamura? Suga? Azumane?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They gave the volleyball club their all for three years, and it’s about time that that hard work and dedication paid off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Karasuno’s not just flying. They’re soaring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa looks at Tashiro, and thinks that maybe he can learn how to soar, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He takes a deep breath, and says, “Hey, Tashiro. Would you, um, want to get dinner with me sometimes?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro looks at him, mouth dropping open. “I was trying to get you to ask for like a year!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We…we barely spoke during that time,” Kurokawa reminds him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not for a lack of trying on my part!” Tashiro throws his hands up. “Wow. We reconnect and you decide that you do want to date me after all?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa stares at Tashiro. “I never forgot you, you know? I just didn’t know what to say. Plus, you graduated. You had your own life. I wasn’t…I wasn’t even that supportive of you when we were in high school.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, you were,” Tashiro says. “You always asked me if I needed help, and even though you never thought we could make it to Nationals, you always wanted to help me run the club. I know you cared, Kurokawa. You’re not as bad as you make yourself out to be.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I didn’t know if you even wanted to hear from me,” Kurokawa admits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re impossible,” Tashiro grumbles. “Actually, seriously, completely impossible. Do not fall for a pessimist. They will never think that you would like them back and will not do anything about their feelings for years.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa rolls his eyes. “Is that a no to dinner, then?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Absolutely not,” Tashiro tells him, grabbing his other hand now and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “You will take me to dinner, Kurokawa Hiroki, and we’ll spend it reconnecting like we did on the train, but more in depth, and then we’ll go home and you will walk me to my apartment like a gentleman and I’ll let you kiss me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa stares at him, feeling his face heat up as Tashiro turns the full force of his eyes on him. “When-when did you plan that out?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Just now!” Tashiro grins. “So? Does that sound good?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa smiles. “Yeah. I think we can do that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tashiro laughs. “It’s our turn to fly once more.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s stupid,” Kurokawa tells him. “They’ll get much farther than we ever will.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No,” Tashiro corrects him. “They’ve already gone much farther than we ever did.” He’s still smiling. “But we can fly too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa rolls his eyes. “You’ve been talking to Takeda-sensei again, haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course! How else do you think I learned everything about the new team? Specifically the first years! I had to congratulate him on making it to Nationals!” Tashiro glares at him, before adding, “Besides, you were thinking something similar, don’t lie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kurokawa grins as they walk out of the stadium and into Tokyo. “You have no proof,” he says. “Come on, I think I owe you dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before they leave the premises, Kurokawa spares one final glance for the stadium. It’s surreal, he thinks, that Sawamura, Suga, and Azumane actually made it here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But they said they would, hadn’t they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What happened to dinner?” Tashiro calls, and Kurokawa shakes his thoughts and hurries after him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After all, he has his own flight path to follow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>u might think i projected onto kurokawa but actually i projected onto tashiro,,,u know when tashiro's crying over how far his underclassmen have come??? yeah that's me. i cry over daichi suga and asahi on the regular. esp suga like,,,suga will be like *gets put in* and ill just start. crying. "look look it's suga!! suga!!" &lt;-me whenever suga comes on screen <strike>im just kidding ofc i projected onto kurokawa</strike></p><p>anyways, i can't believe i actually wrote 8k words about daichi's senpai. but hey! they're boyfriends they're the proud grandparents (grandparents?? that's what they'd b bc daisuga r the parents right??) of karasuno. if u made it all the way to the end, thank u! i hope u liked my self-indulgent ramblings about them~ </p><p>aaaand that's a wrap (for me) for haikyuu week!! u can find the rest of the stuff ppl made for it <a href="https://haikyuuweek2020.tumblr.com/">here</a>, and if u are so inclined, u can find my tumblr <a href="https://conartisthaiji.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>